The Source of the Bloody Jiangshi
Quest Dialogue Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: I'm getting too old for this... I'm glad to see you again friend. I wish I had better news to share. You: '''What's wrong? '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: It seems the impossible has happened. Nekuro lives! I watched him die with my own eyes, but the incantations from the Bloody Jiangshi are identical to those he used five years ago. Thought: I never thought it possible... You: '''Who is Nekuro? '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: Nekuro was my clan mate. We both studied under the great incantations master Jumon Ongsin. I would even say we were friends until Nekuro... Thought: It makes me sick to my stomach to remember... You: '''Betrayed you? '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: He betrayed all of us. He stole ancient, arcane manuscripts from our master and killed him in his sleep. Master Jumon was like a father to all of us. Why would his best student murder him while he slept? You: '''I'm sorry. '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: You may be the only person who understands what we went through. I heard about Master Hong and the tragedy at Heaven's Reach. I'm very sorry for your loss. Jumon Ongsin's death nearly ruined me. I joined the Grave Watchers to track down Nekuro and bring him to justice. After two decades of searching and fighting the undead, I found him. The Bamboo Guard helped me bring him in. Thought: I lost almost everything for the sake of revenge. Nekuro was executed for his crimes. I watched the gravediggers bury his corpse. Then, almost a year later, his incantations reappeared. New horrors were resurrected. More arcane texts were reported stolen. Thought: The dead walk and the silent talk. Nekuro is alive. I know it in my bones. Every Jiangshi in the cemetery bears his mark. He must be found before his army of undead grows any larger. Nekuro was always hungry for power. The dead always feed on the blood of the living. Thought: The only man that can cheat death is the one that spends his life studying it. My adversary must be brought to justice. Defeat Nekuro at the Defiled Tomb Dark Shaman Nekuro: '''Soon. Soon! Hahaha! Fresh materials for new Jiangshi! Looks like I don't have a choice. It's too early, but I can't help it. Come, my Hunter Jiangshi! -Acquired Sealing Stone Staff, Dumpling / Healing Tonic, Undead Accuracy Soul Shield 4- Talk to Moyong Jung '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: Did you find anything? Nekuro! You saw him! What happened? You: '''I killed him. '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: Excellent! From what I've gathered, he's been trying to create some sort of giant, undead horror from murdered corpses. Perhaps now, balance can be restored. I imagine he did not give up easily. What did you do with his corpse? You: '''It's still in the tomb. '''Gravewatcher Moyong Jung: I see. Perhaps I will send someone to investigate. We thought Nekuro was dead when we buried him, yet he came back stronger than before. For now, I'm grateful for your courage and sacrifice. You honor the memory of the great Master Hong. How did Nekuro resurrect his own corpse? In life or in death, justice always prevails. -Gained 400 XP- -Acquired 1 Ethereal Phantom OR Jiangshi Raiment outfit- Category:Side Quests